


Hung With Care

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco knows how to stuff stockings.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hung With Care

**Author's Note:**

> Draco knows how to stuff stockings.

Title: Hung With Care  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas challenge: Stockings and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s special Holiday challenge: #9: Stockings  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: Draco knows how to stuff stockings.

  
~

Hung With Care

~

Harry did a double-take as Draco entered their bedroom. “Draco?”

“Do you like them?” Draco asked, twirling to display his outfit.

Harry simply stared, and Draco would have sworn a tiny bit of drool escaped from the left corner of his mouth. He smirked. “Just the effect I was going for,” he purred, gliding over to the bed.

“Are those...?” Harry swallowed hard.

Climbing up onto the bed, Draco straddled Harry. “Mmhmm.”

“I hung those stockings on our mantel,” Harry gasped.

Draco grinned. “And now I’m wearing them. They are for stuffing with goodies, aren’t they?”

Harry grinned. “Good point.”

~


End file.
